totaldrama_project_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Internet Is Down
The Internet Is Down is the 2nd song featured on the second season of Total Drama Student Ambitions and is sung by Lydia, Harrison, Gunnar, Naomi, and Diego. Lyrics Lydia: Everything I do, I do online Harrison, Gunnar, Naomi & Diego: Everything we do, we do online Lydia: Stop, no need to worry, we'll be fine Harrison, Gunnar, Naomi & Diego: What? Are you insane, this isn't fine! Lydia: What to do? Harrison, Gunnar, Naomi & Diego: What to do, what to do, what to do? All: What to do? The internet is down Lydia: Where do I put my hands? How do I function now? Where do I look? What do I say? Please someone tell me now! Gunnar: Without my internet Without my steady streams How will I ever find The dankest of the dankest memes? Naomi: No more cat videos Harrison: Pirating TV shows And no more acess to The greatest wealth of knowledge ever Gunaar: How will I tweet? Lydia: How will I vine? All: How will I live Now that the internet is down? Harrison: How will I talk to friends Who live across the Earth? Naomi: How do I watch a livestream Of an eagle giving birth? Lydia: How will I be inspired Without my insta feed? Gunnar: How will I order random things I just don't really need? Naomi: No watching daily vlogs No silly talking dogs Diego: No way to find things without Using Google Maps to guide us Harrison: How will I share? How will I brag? All: How will I live Now that the internet is down? Lydia: Maybe it's good Gunnar: We could sit here and talk now Harrison: Try and read a book Maybe go for a walk? Maybe it's good We are more "in the moment" Not stuck in screens Could be nice, I don't know... Naomi: Somehow, we'll survive All: We will try, do or die We will to get to leave it all behind! Diego: I guess it's not so bad... Once we move past our fears We humans have survived All: Like this for many thousand years! We'll talk in coffee shops And go outside to play! We'll live our lives instead of Watching someone else's day! All: We'll have to know 'bout stuff But that can't be to tough And now I'll never be Diego & Naomi: Anonymously cyber-bullied! All: Now we can talk! Now we can be! Now we can live Now that the internet is down! Lydia: I feel way more aware Like I got time to spare! Gunnar: Now no more Netflix Till it asks me "Are you even there?" All: Life is more beautiful Now we are free at last! Free from the pixels that would Bind us to our online past! Naomi: Now we can finally see The way we're meant to be Diego: We'll just get news With one or two big media companies? Gunnar: No more Twitch streams? No more dank memes? Naomi: Now no more vlogs? No talking dogs? Diego: No Google street view Gunnar: No more Tweets Lydia: No Am'zon Prime All: No waste of time! Now the internet is...! (Ringtones) Diego: Oh, it's back... Trivia *The Internet Is Down is actually a song made by Avbyte and Thomas Sanders Category:Songs